Black Bible Hogwarts
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry Has Many Dark Secrets But No Secret Is Better Hidden From The Wizards Then A Coven Of Witches That Use A Special Spell Book. Warning Has Futa, Magical Weight Gain, Lesbians, Anal, Threesomes and More.


Black Bible Hogwarts

It was a calmly fall night in the highlands of Scotland were the old castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry stood on a cliff overlooking the Black Lake and the small village of Hogsmeade. It was in the this castle that Professor Minerva McGonagall sat at her huge oak desk waiting for the clock to sound midnight so that she could leave her office to meet with her Coven of female students and others. The Coven was the most well guarded secret in all of Hogwarts not even the Headmaster knew of the Coven for every time they would meet he would be under the effects of a super strong sleeping potion the she had mixed with his special night wine and he never suspected.

It was as she was thinking this the clock tower chimed midnight as it did McGonagall stood from her desk while drawing her wand. With a flick of her wand she cast a locking charm on her office door and then walked over to a blank piece of wall were she tapped five bricks in the shape of a pentagram the symbol of her Coven with her wand. As she tapped the top point of the symbol the wall began to spit down the middle a slide open to reveal a small nook in with hung a dark scarlett ankle length hooded robe with long wide sleeves this was her Coven robe.

After opening the wall McGonagall reached up the collar of her ankle length long wide sleeve black teachers robe and slowly began undoing the hooks that held the garment closed as the hooks became undone McGonagall pale white flesh slowly became visible she unlike other Professors she wore nothing under her teacher robe save a dark red lace bra that was fair to small to hold her enormous shiny round smooth white double MM breast and a gold lace tong the let her enormous round shiny smooth jiggle white bubble butt cheeks hang out and final a pair of black thigh high silk stocking. As McGonagall unhook her robe her small dark red lace bra became visible holding McGonagall's enormous white shiny smooth round double MM breast though barely as the two white orbs were oozing over the top, around the sides and under the bottom her huge saucer sized dark red nipples could be seen pushing against the dark red lace of the bra as McGonagall got more turned on as she watch her body be revealed in a full sized floor mirror that she kept in the nook. As the hooks were unfastened over her flat smooth stomach it quickly began swelling up the white flesh rose and stretched in ever diction causing McGonagall to let out a huge moan of pleasure that filled her whole office as it stretched over the waistband of her dark red lace tong causing it to almost snap before hanging down her thighs all the way to her knees. This caused her black teacher robe to stretch and rip up the sides letting enormous rolls of fat ooze out the opening but she didn't care since she could fix her robe with magic latter. As her belly grow McGonagall's moans loudly with pleasure "Oh yes grow stretch my belly Mmmm yes oh yes grow belly grow" as the her flesh of her belly stretched out this part of her growing had always felt good ever since her first lover Perenlle Flamel had shown her the wonders of having a massive shiny smooth round belly in the bedroom as her belly grow McGonagall felt her pussy becoming wetter so wet her small gold tong could not hold all of the pussy juice so most of it she could feel was running down her thighs and soaking the top half of her black silk thigh high stocking this caused her to moan with more pleasure before the office was suddenly filled with a massive (POP RIP POP RIP POP) as both her nipple saucer sized dark red nipples ripped thru her dark red lace bra cups before popping to stiff hard sensitive point and her cute little belly button popped out into a huge smooth round outie that throbbed each time McGonagall was pleasured this caused her to moan loudly "Mmmm yes oh yes I love when this happens yes grow". As McGonagall watch her belly grow she slowly slipped her black ripped teacher robe from her shoulders and let it drop into a puddle around her ankles before she stepped out of it and with a small kick from her black six inch high heeled left foot kicked the garment over to her huge oak desk. As McGonagall stood in front of her full length mirror her bare pale arms began swelling with thick huge round muscles covered in veins as they grow she moaned "Oh my this always feels so good Mmmm yes grow muscles grow" as if by her command the muscles in her arms bulged out bigger until her biceps and forearms were both enormous watermelon sized veiny balls of muscle. Once her arms had grown McGonagall turned around and sat down on a small bench that was in her secret nook before taking her left black six inch high heel and using it to push off her right freeing her black stocking clad heel then giving her right foot a flick she sented her right black high heel flying into her office wall soon followed by the left. As the heels were removed McGonagall grabbed the top of her right thigh high black silk stocking and slowly slid it down her right leg as she did her leg started to grow thick with muscles first starting at her thigh followed by her knee then her calf each area was the size of enormous watermelons and covered by thick veins McGonagall then did the same to her other black silk thigh high stocking and as it slipped off the tips of her toes her left leg grow thick and muscler like the right at the same time her petite little barefeet swelled as well into a pair of huge size 20 feet that she slapped on the hardwood floor causing her oak desk to jump 4 feet in the air. This left Minerva McGonagall with only one piece of clothing left on and with a smile she moaned "Mmmm now to get this tong off and I know just the way" she then closed her brown eyes and a look of though crossed her face before with a deep loud moan the front of her tong began to bulge out into a tent then it stretched out from her crotch causing the strings on the side and up between her enormous shiny round smooth white bubble butt cheeks the office was then filled with a loud (SNAP SNAP) sound and her gold lace tong shot across the office before making a wet (SLUP) sound on the far wall before it slide down to the wood floor. Minerva McGonagall then turned back to her full length mirror and smiled as she saw her most priced body part laying down along her thick enormous muscler leg the tip of which rested at the middle of her calves this part was a massive 40 inches long 20 inches thick white veiny penis with a dark red tip the size of a muggle softball under with hung a pair of hairless round smooth heavy white honeydew melon sized testicles full to the brim with gallons of thick white seed.

As Minerva marveled at her massive body she reached out her left now plump hand and grabbed her scarlett red hooded robe and slide it on before giving herself a look over in the full length mirror the robes long wide sleeves were skin tight and showed off her enormous muscles, the front was open and only covered half her enormous shiny round breast and massive belly but showed her huge popped out belly button, enormous penis, her enormous deep cleavage and her thick muscler thigh with there huge barefeet. After checking herself out McGonagall gave her wand a wave and her strait black hair fell from the bun she always kept it in and down to her shoulder blades. Once this was done Minerva tapped her wand to the side of the open nook and the slide back into place hiding the nook from sight before she turned to an enormous dark red cabinet that was named the vanishing cabinet each member had one it was a piece of magical tech that had not cot on since you needed a cabinet where you were going but one of her Coven's members had figured a way to link six cabinets to one so they now used them to travel to their meeting place and it only worked for them opening the doors McGonagall stepped in and the doors close behind her enormous shiny round bubble butt before the whole cabinet glowed a deep red and she was gone.


End file.
